1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices, and more particularly to a safety side rail for a bed or the like to prevent a child from falling off the bed, yet allowing ready access to the child when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety side rails for beds or the like are well-known in the art. A known safety side rail means comprises a pair of spaced-apart foot members adapted to be placed under a side edge of a mattress, and a side panel secured to the foot member for preventing a child from falling off the mattress. When the safety side rail is no longer needed, the foot members are withdrawn from the mattress and pivoted inwardly into substantial alignment with the side panel for storage. A disadvantage of this known type of safety side rail is that it is difficult for an adult to reach over the safety side rail when it is mounted on the bed to lift the baby out of the bed to or change the baby's diaper. A need exists for a safety side rail having a panel which can be readily moved from a safe-closed position for blocking or preventing a child from falling off a bed, and an open position allowing ready access to the child, even though the safety side rail is still mounted on the bed.